Love Will Not Leave Us Alone
by BabyJ5
Summary: Chapter4 It is 7th year now Harry is again breaking down into tears because of hermiones death 2 years ago There are 2 new characters Harrys new gf cindy, and Alison Bloom OCDR HHR RL GOC
1. Sadness

A/n hey all what's up. I know you are sitting here thinking how is this an H/H fanfic right? Well I promise it will be I just had a dream like this and thought ya'll would like it.  
  
Harry sat alone on the Hogwarts express leaving for his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. He was waiting for Ron and Cindy. (A foreign exchange student from an American magical school who was now Harry Potter's girlfriend ever since.....) "Hi Harry did you miss me???" "Cindy!" Harry said happily. Harry got up and hugged her just as any old boyfriend would, but in his heart he knew he didn't really love her. Harry sat back down and stayed quiet while Ron and Cindy talked about unimportant things. He stared blankly out the window as he felt a tear trickle slowly down his face. He tried hard to keep the rest of them in but he just couldn't do it. Ron and Cindy had noticed by now, "Cindy" Ron asked. "What" "ummmm." Ron said as he nodded towards Harry "oh!!" she said then she got up and left the compartment after making a clever excuse. "Harry are you ok? I mean you are crying Harry. Why?" Harry was still staring out the window. Ron said Harry's name countless times, but he was lost in thought. "HARRY!!!!!!!!" "Wha- what" Harry asked coming out of his trance. "Oh I think I know what's bothering you Harry" said Ron with a very saddened tone of voice.  
  
Flashback!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Harry and Hermione had been going out for 6 months now and were celebrating under a tree far from the school. They could still be seen by people walking around outside, but they were very far off. They were snuggled up next to the tree when they saw a shape coming towards them they figured it was Ron or a professor, but as it got closer they noticed it was almost gliding across the ground and the figure definitely wasn't someone they knew. Then suddenly it clicked in both their heads, "Voldemort!!!" "Get back Hermione!!!" Harry yelled as he got nearer, but to his surprise he didn't aim for him. Instead he pushed Harry aside, and aimed his wand at Hermione and Harry just sat there as Voldemort killed his best friend and first real love.  
  
End of flashback!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Harry? Harry!?" Ron yelled trying to get his attention. (A/n: The flashback was Harry's thoughts) "What!?" Harry asked annoyed. "Well is that what's bothering you Harry?" Ron asked "Well." Harry said hesitantly "Ummm... no not really." Harry lied "Oh really" There was a pause of silence then Ron burst out "Come on Harry I know that dazed look that you used to and still get when you are thinking about "her"!!!" said Ron practically yelling. "Is it really that obvious that I still think about her that much??" Harry said laughingly but still sadly. "Harry come on I know exactly what your going though, but you have a girl that really loves you and she is really beautiful too." Ron said kind of teasingly but noticing that Harry had not laughed he just stopped talking.  
  
Harry sat back down and thought "I love Cindy. Yes. Yes I do. But wait if I do why am I constantly thinking about Hermione? I mean she died 2 years ago, but could it be possible I don't love Cindy? No! I do," Harry decided but a voice in his head said "come on Harry you know you don't love Cindy you still love Hermione with all your heart!!!" "She's dead I can't love her!" Harry thought to the voice "Oh but you do you still love her like you used to and you always have you just didn't realize it. I had to come out and tell you before now I'm doing it again!" The voice said sounding confident.  
  
Harry came out of his deep, deep thoughts and said faintly, "Ron?" "Hmm" Ron said questionably. "I could've saved her" Harry said. "What?" Ron asked because Harry was talking so quietly. "I could've saved her, but instead I just sat there and watched "him" kill her!!!" Harry yelled Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry there was nothing you could've done! Even if you had pushed "him" out of the way Hermione would've run he would've killed you than her, and that's two people dead that's just to many!" Ron said starting to get annoyed. "You know what Ron your right I need to forget about it for now." Harry said "Yes. Yes you do." Ron said laughing and they sat down and waited for Cindy to come back.  
  
***  
  
Nothing else really happened on the train except the occasional Draco Malfoy Popping in and out making his usual nasty and rude remarks. Don't get me wrong Malfoy was still very mean and he still was his usual self, but ever since Hermione died he tried not to make jokes about her at least not to their faces.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Cindy were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting. Everyone was eating, talking, and having a lot of fun. Then Dumbledore stood up and announced that the sorting was about to start. Everything went well they had gotten 3 new Gryffindors so far then a few Slytherins and then a girls name was called, "Riddle, Lilia" A girl came up and Harry only saw her from the back, but when she turned around Harry's mouth dropped open so wide that people even started to stare at him, but Harry wasn't the only one that was staring Ron and Ginny had noticed it to. She looked like she could've been Tom Riddle's little sister or something. The hat sat on her head for quite a long time by now and finally it shouted "hmm. ok than GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. Harry, Ron, and Ginny closed their mouths embarrassingly and looked up at Lilia.  
  
Lilia seemed to notice their uncomfortable ness so she said, "Hello I'm Lilia I know who you are your Harry Potter and you are Ron Weasley and you are.."pointing to Cindy "Cindy Wellington" Cindy announced proudly. Harry had thought that no one else had noticed the slight hiss in Lilia's voice. Now it wasn't the kind of hiss that Snape sometimes had when he was mad oh no it was more like a snakes hiss and when Harry looked over to Ron and Ginny, Ron was staring mouth wide open again and Ginny was cowering beside her big brother because of what happened in her first year (Harry and Ron's second). Lilia felt hurt at this and she said (more like hissed), "do you not like me??!!!!" The hiss was even more noticeable now. "No you just remind us of someone we met that didn't really like us all that much that's it." Harry said while thinking "Ha! That's the understatement of the century!" "Oh" she said calming down quite a bit now.  
  
Cindy had been quiet this whole time, but when Lilia went over to find a seat she asked, "What's wrong with you guys??" she asked not knowing about what happened with Tom Riddle. "Nothing Cindy." Harry said innocently surprised to know that she actually believed that. "Ron I need to talk to you and Ginny after the feast tonight. Meet me in the common room after everyone else has gone to sleep." Harry whispered to Ron and Ginny.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Later after the feast, just like Harry had planned they had met together and were talking about the new American girl. "She looks a whole lot like that Tom Riddle guy doesn't she Harry." Ron said. He was a little bit concerned for Ginny who hadn't been feeling to well since they first saw Lilia. Harry was wondering if Tom Riddle had, had a daughter or if that was just him in disguise. He figured since he wasn't quite sure he would just have to be really careful around her. "Yes she does" he said not really listening to the conversation. Then something came to his mind, "Um Ginny has Lilia gotten her dorm assignment yet?" "No. why would you..."Ginny didn't finish because she suddenly got what Harry was thinking. "Oh. Harry you don't think they would. would put her in my dorm do you" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.  
  
No one had gotten Hermione's bed since she died no one really knew why I mean they had gotten tons of new student since then but no one had gotten that particular spot. "I'm not sure Ginny I'm just not sure." Harry said not knowing what to say to make Ginny feel better. "Well I."but Ron stopped because the very person who they had just been talking about had entered the room. "Well I'm tiered *yawn* I'm going to bed" "Ya me to" "same here" Ron, Harry, and Ginny said. (A/n: That's in the order that they said like Ron started it and so on.) So Ron, Harry, and Ginny all got up and started walking to their dorms, but Ginny was stopped by Lilia's hissing voice saying, "Hey Ginny I think we're in the same dorm can you show me where it is?"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
  
  
So what did you think like I said it was dream I had everything!!!! Weird. Well I dunno, but if I were you and I liked this story I would review because if you don't I will find Hehehe (.Well thanks for at least reading  
  
Jayme!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! 


	2. Flashback

Love will not leave us alone  
  
  
  
Hey ummmm this is a little flashback I forgot to explain a few things about how Harry and Hermione got to like each other (oooppps). Now I don't know if this will be very long just a little explanation.  
  
  
  
Flashback!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
  
  
Harry decided not to bother his evil aunt and uncle about taking him to Kings Cross later on that summer, because they were already quite mad at him for accidentally setting fire to Dudley's math book a few weeks ago when he was trying to light Dudley's Birthday Cake. You see the old, ugly, brown math book was just sitting on the rectangular wooden table with the beautiful 5 layer chocolate cake when Dudley purposely bumped Harry's left arm(is he left handed??) when he was trying to light the huge edible candles which made him miss them and set fire to the book. (I'm guessing he has a math book right?). So, on the 4th week of summer break at about 5 o'clock on the rainiest most dreadful morning that ever was he set off to Ron's small but cozy and friendly house on his favorite possession, his Firebolt, to get away from the yelling, complaining trio.  
  
"Just my luck the weather has to be so terrible today" Harry said aloud to himself.  
  
Any other year he would've just hung his head low and waited a few more days until it cleared up enough to go out, but this year was different. Yes. this year was very *said sarcastically* different. He was in worse trouble with them than ever before, and he hadn't eaten in 3 days strait so he went ahead and decided to go, even though he could get very, very sick from the rain seeing that he didn't have much of a coat. After putting a weightless spell on his trunks and other belongings so he could still fly and take his things with him he got on his broom and was about to kick-off when.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!" He heard his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon yelling.  
  
"What do you want?!" Harry yelled back angrily.  
  
"Get back down here now! We don't want you going to that horrid school anymore" They yelled to him as if they actually believed he would come back.  
  
"You know you tried that 3 years ago and it didn't work!" Harry yelled in a matter of factly tone (yes, yes I know too much yelling!)  
  
"Why is that important now????" Uncle Vernon said to him not understanding with his extremely tiny mind (ooops did I say that out loud??? Hehehe)  
  
"That's why Vernon" Aunt Petunia said unhappily as Harry pushed off the ground and sped away to The Burrow.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry rode and rode and rode around The Burrow until he figured it was a reasonable time to wake the whole Weasley family up on a Saturday morning. So he flew down and got off his broom and walked up to their door. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and out came Ron Weasley with messed up hair and a very tiered look on his face. Harry almost doubled over laughing.  
  
"I'm so *laugh* sorry about *laugh* waking you up *laugh* this early Ron." Harry said as he was rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"What's so funny" Ron asked when his eyes eased up a bit and Harry finally stopped laughing.  
  
Harry was looking up slightly because Ron was about ½ an inch taller than him and he was looking at his hair. Ron suddenly looked up at his hair and gave Harry one of his Oh My God looks because on top of his head was something that definitely did not look like Ron's normally nice looking (on account of his mom of course. You know moms!) hair. Harry found it hard to keep a strait face when he saw Ron's, and in a few seconds he was rolling on the ground laughing again while Ron slammed the door and ran upstairs to fix his hair. Seeing as he was locked outside he stopped laughing, got up and started banging on the door. Finally after what seemed like 30 minutes he heard a girl's voice saying.  
  
"Ron Weasley you should've at least let him in! Uggg!" the voice said disgustedly.  
  
Then the door opened and Harry half expected to see Ginny or someone like that, but it was someone that he vaguely recognized as Hermione Granger. She wasn't at all like he remembered her. This Hermione was a bit taller with much; much straighter hair and she had started to apply bits of makeup here and there. Harry almost leaned in to kiss her, but he stopped himself just in time.  
  
"Ooooooooo do you like Hermione????" a little voice teased him  
  
"No of course not." Harry said and then the nagging voice went away laughing.  
  
So Harry just shrugged off the question and the feeling that made him want to kiss her and started to talk to Hermione.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to be here?!" Harry said while giving her a hug and thinking "wow she looks good!" (in a friendly sort of way though)  
  
"Well we didn't know YOU were even coming" Hermione said hugging him back thinking exactly the same about Harry.  
  
You see Harry had changed a lot over the short time they were apart too. He now seemed a lot stronger, his hair was still messy like it had always been but it was getting better, his shoulders had broadened and his eyes had this new light in Hermione's opinion, but his smile still had the same old knee weakening effect on her.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I did show up a bit unexpectedly, but you know I was having a bit of trouble with the Dursleys and all and I really wanted to see you guys as early as possible so..."Harry said having a hard time trying not to say anything bad about the Dursleys.  
  
"Do they ever give you a break from their terrorization???" Hermione asked obviously concerned for Harry.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so Moine." Harry said.  
  
Harry had been trying to think of a nickname for her since they last saw each other and this is the one he decided on.  
  
"Hmmmmm I like that nickname Harry thanks!" Hermione said quite happily.  
  
"Well I think we better go inside before people start to wonder.." Harry said playfully  
  
"Oh. yes I guess you're right" she said as she hit him playfully on the arm. (I feel so PLAYFULL today! lol)  
  
So Hermione let him in and they went to find Ron and the rest of the family.  
  
"Oh hello Harry" Ginny said to him.  
  
Ginny had finally gotten over her nervousness around Harry at the end of last year. She was obviously the first to notice the new funny twinkle in Harry's eyes and she wondered why it was there. She then looked at who Harry and had been with during the past 30 minuets or so and she named off the list in her head,  
  
"Hmmm. let's see he's been with me, Ron, George, Fred, and.. *gasp* Hermione! He must like her." Ginny said to herself then laughed and everyone else looked at her weird.  
  
"What???" Ginny said to everyone.  
  
She hadn't noticed she had laughed out loud.  
  
"What was so funny?" George asked her still eyeing her like she was idiot.  
  
"Oh.. nothing I just thought of something that's all!" she said a bit embarrassed because now everyone must think she's crazy!  
  
"Oh ok" George said and then went on with his former conversation with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hmmmm.. Harry may not know he likes her though oh he'll find out sooner or later" Ginny said evilly to herself.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Harry yelled as he woke up sweating  
  
He had been dreaming yet again about the evil man that had killed his parents and had tried to kill him, but of course it hadn't worked. Voldemort.  
  
He looked over at Ron in the bed next to him.  
  
"Ron's such a heavy sleeper" Harry said to himself.  
  
Harry was very tiered, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so he just got up and walked out of the room. He paused momentarily to decide where to go. He decided to go outside and sit down on the bench in the garden. He was very careful not to wake up anyone as he walked down the creaky steps and out the door to the bench.  
  
When he got there he was very surprised to see Hermione there as well.  
  
"What are you doing here Moine?" Harry asked her sleepily.  
  
"Oh couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Same here" Harry replied.  
  
"Hey Moine?" Harry asked sounding slightly nervous.  
  
"Hmmm..?" Hermione asked  
  
"Since we both can't sleep and all do you want to go on a walk with me?" Harry asked with his knee weakening smile.  
  
"Oh... Um... Sure?" Hermione said as she got up.  
  
  
  
"Why can I never say no to that boy??" Hermione thought knowing exactly what the answer was, but she was just denying it.  
  
"So Hermione how's everything with Krum?" Harry asked trying to start conversation.  
  
"Oh. I didn't actually go visit him. I owled him and told him that I didn't really think we were a very good couple." Hermione said as sorrow and hurt entered her beautiful cinnamon-brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that's really what happened??" Harry asked concernedly  
  
"Oh umm... Well." Hermione said  
  
"Wow Harry reads me like a book I wonder why he pays so close attention though?" Hermione thought sighing silently.  
  
"Come on Hermione I know you what really happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it. Not yet anyways." Hermione replied as tears entered her eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Moine I didn't mean to make you cry" Harry said.  
  
"Oh that's quite alright Harry." Hermione said  
  
"Hmmmm that's "quite" alright" Harry said with a playful smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Oh Harry you know that's just the way I talk" Hermione said pushing him slightly into the trees.  
  
"Oh yes it is isn't it" he said imitating her voice and pushing her a bit harder than he intended because he accidentally pushed her into a tree.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER that hurt.. a lot" Hermione said rubbing her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Moine are you ok??" Harry said concernedly.  
  
"Oh yes I'm fine but you wont be" she said as she started to run after him.  
  
Harry started running away, but Hermione had started to catch up. Hermione had obviously gotten a lot faster since they saw each other last, and she wasn't going to give up on this chase. Hermione caught up with him, and just as she reached out to tag him Harry tripped and Hermione (seeing as she was right behind him) tripped as well and landed smack dab on top of Harry.  
  
  
  
They both started laughing hysterically because of what just happened, but in the midst of the moment something happened Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and she looked into his and all of the loneliness and sorrow went away, and for the first time they both realized that they were in love and they had been in love even before they met. Harry started to get closer and finally when they were closer than close should be his lips touched and the whole world exploded in a mass of fireworks, and neither of them could sense anything else even if their life depended on it. Hermione then felt something strange on her lips and knew exactly what it was too. Hermione slowly opened her mouth and let it come and they stayed like that for almost 5 minuets when a voice startled them.  
  
"*tsk tsk tsk* Harry, Hermione I always knew that you would get together someday, but I never knew I would find you like this" Ron said looking at his two best friends with an almost proud look on his face.  
  
Harry and Hermione had rolled off each other by now and were only laying side by side holding each other dearly.  
  
"Oh Ron it's not like that we just.."  
  
"ok I get what you are saying I leave you two alone but be back in a few minuets before my mum starts to worry" Ron said as he left  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What"  
  
"I'm in love with you"  
  
"I love you too Hermione" Harry said as he helped and started to go back to the house.  
  
What did you guys think ok terrible good tell me plzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!! Well I will get the next chapter up soon thanx  
  
BabyJ5 


	3. New Girl

A/n: I don't know how to do this but I wanted to put a new character in: so deal with it!!!   
  
Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks and looked back at Lilia wondering if she had really said what they thought. They didn't want Ginny or, anyone else for that matter, sharing a dorm with her not knowing what her true intentions were. "Oh.....umm.....Ya.....ok....sure." Ginny said hesitantly. So they all went back to their dorms worriedly as Ginny showed Lilia their dorm.   
  
***   
  
Later on that night Harry awoke (not really he just thought he was awake) breathing deeply. He felt around on his night stand for his glasses. As he was reaching for them  
  
he saw a figure leave the room. He got up to follow it as he slipped his glasses on.  
  
He followed the figure through the castle and the doors out onto the school grounds.   
  
He had been following it for quite some time now. Then, all of a sudden it abruptly stopped and turned back. Harry started moving closer to the figure and when he was just about to the point to where he could see its face he awoke with trees surrounding him. At first he didn't know where he was but then he recognized it as the Forbidden Forrest. He stood up and brushed himself off wondering how he got there in the first place. He was about to turn back to the castle when he heard a loud scream penetrating the silence. He looked in the direction the scream seemed to be coming from and he saw a girl running towards him. As she got closer she seemed to be running from something, and she wasn't paying attention and she tripped over a large tree root. Harry thinking quickly caught her in mid-air. He noticed she had a familiar yet not familiar enough twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Harry set her back on her feet as he said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll explain later let's get out of here first." she said looking around for a way out.  
  
"Here this way" Harry said knowing that part of the forest much too well.  
  
"Oh ok" she said turning around and following him out of the forest.  
  
"This way" Harry said hesitantly pointing to the castle debating whether to take her there or not.  
  
When they got to the castle they opened the doors and saw Dumbledore standing right in front of them along with Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Ahhhh I was wondering when you would be getting back." Dumbledore said eying the girl Harry had brought with him.  
  
Now that they were in the light Harry noticed that she had golden blonde hair that flowed just past her shoulders, greenish brown eyes that changed colors when she turned, and a smile that could up even the dungeons.  
  
"How did you know I was gone?" Harry asked afraid he might get in trouble.  
  
"Your friends noticed you were missing." Dumbledore replied "and who might this be?"  
  
"O..Ummm this is.."  
  
"Alison Bloom" she said "But my friends call me Ally."  
  
"Ahhhh I see..."Dumbledore said "Well Miss. Bloom we can't send you back into that forest again now can we"  
  
"Well I guess not but where am I exactly?" she asked a bit confused  
  
"Well we weren't expecting to tell you this until the beginning next year but this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Oh Um Well what does this have to do with me?" She asked even more confused.  
  
"Well you were supposed to start school here 7 years ago but some of our Professors didn't appreciate the fact that there was a perfectly good school for you in the United States so we decided to let you start school a bit late but our letters never got to you oddly enough" He said  
  
"Since we knew we couldn't get you into the school we had one of our more apt students teaching you most of lessons by owl" He said  
  
"Oh so that's why I got this" She said pulling a wand out of her pocket  
  
"Yes Now Harry, Ron and Ginny please escort Miss. Bloom to Gryffindor Tower she will sleep there for the time being and have her down to The Great Hall a little before 8 o'clock so she can be sorted" He said "and Ally don't worry about your parents I've already informed them."  
  
"Oh Ok" They all said as they walked off  
  
"Hello I'm Ginny" she said when they were in the hallway  
  
"and I'm Ron"  
  
"and I'm Harry"  
  
"Oh Well nice to meet you" Ally said as they entered the portrait hole.  
  
"you too" They said as they walked their separate ways to their dorms and when ally got there a large trunk of her things (and many magic supplies) were by a bed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next morning at about 7:45 Ally and Ginny made their way to The Great Hall. When they got there a large hat with a mouth that Ginny recognized as the sorting hat was on a stool and Dumbledore was at the staff table.  
  
"Ginny have a seat at the Gryffindor table Ally have seat on the stool" He said looking like he did when Harry was sorted.  
  
A few minuets later students started filling the four tables of the Great Hall all looking the new girl up and down strangely.  
  
5 minuets later Dumbledore stood and said, "Good morning students Today our breakfast will be a little different than normal we have a new student that we need to have sorted right away so give your attention to Miss. Alison Bloom."  
  
Ally took the hat and put it on her head a little nervously.  
  
"Hmmmm" It said "well Miss. Bloom you have a heart of gold and a will of steel there are two present houses you could be in but I think ill choose hmmmm.." It said hesitantly "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The whole Gryffindor table erupted in applause as she walked to the table.  
  
On her way to the table Draco said, "I see the new girl is in Gryffindor"  
  
"Yes do you have a problem with that Butterball?" She said as the whole school roared with laughter.  
  
"No." He said trying to think of an insult.  
  
"Ya that's what I thought" She said as she walked away  
  
"Whose that?" She asked Ginny with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Oh that's Draco Malfoy stay away from him" She said.  
  
The End 


	4. Ally's secret

Chapter 4  
Ginny was sitting on her bed thinking when Ally walked in.  
"Hi Ginny" She said as she sat down  
"Hello Ally how are you?" she replied  
  
"I'm fine what were you doing?" She asked  
"Oh I was just thinking.." She said trailing off  
"About what?" Ally asked curiously.  
  
"Oh just an old friend." Ginny said looking away.  
"Who?" Ally asked  
  
"A girl named Hermione Granger" Ginny replied  
  
"Oh what happened her?" Ally asked thinking maybe it was the girl Harry refused to talk about.  
  
"Well it's a little hard too talk about but." she said as she started to tell Ally the story.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, but why won't Harry talk about her?" She asked feeling sorry for them.  
"Well he loved her more than anything in the world but before that they were best friends." She said looking down at her feet.  
"Oh ok" she said sadly  
***  
Ally walked through the endless corridors thinking about something very special about herself that had been in her since she was very young. She was able to sense when something was wrong and almost even to the point where she could see it in her thoughts. Now this wasn't one of those usual sixth senses it was very, very enhanced. And now ,at this moment, she was sensing something about Cindy. It wasn't that she didn't like Cindy or was jealous of her but, she didn't seem to be the person she was pretending to be (a/n does that make sense?) she walked and walked until she came upon the very doors that first brought her into this school. Which made her wonder how she had gotten in any ways?  
"I mean sure I have the sixth sense on my side but I don't remember anything close to what Harry was describing yesterday." She thought.  
"Sixth sense?" someone questioned from behind her.  
  
Ally whipped around scared as hell only to find Harry Potter standing right behind her while the biggest smile she seen on him since she met him was on his face(which isn't saying much since she only met him 4 days ago.)  
  
"HARRY!" she yelled angrily at him for scaring her like that  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" he replied quietly yet playfully  
  
"YES!!" she replied madly but a little quieter because it was almost 1:30(according to her muggle watch which had thankfully been on her hand at the time Harry had found her.)  
  
"Well I'm sorry than." He said a little more seriously but still laughing a bit "But anyways what's this sixth sense I'm hearing about?"  
  
"Well...." She said " It's nothing.really." She said a little embarrassed about her abilities.  
  
"But there is something I have to tell you Harry..." she said carefully choosing her words "Well you see I don't know about this. umm.. Cindy Wellington I mean you've probably known her for awhile but I just get this negative signal from her..." she said trying not to make him mad seeing he that she was his girlfriend and all.  
  
"Well... ally can I trust you with a secret?" he asked as he looked over his shoulders " well I kinda feel the same way I'm trying to not think like that because shes my girlfriend but.." he said trailing off  
"Hey not to like say iwant you or anything but..do you love her?" She said carefully starting to think that she really was starting to fall in love with his smile, eyes, and all around personality.  
"wait what am I thinking?" thought to herself as she shook the thought out of her head.  
"well... No, no I really think the only girl I will truly ever love is H- Hermione" he said with a little difficulty.  
  
"Oh Harry I'm sorry to bring that up.." she said now feeling guilty  
  
"aw its ok" he said smiling but not to its full potential  
  
They stood there in silence for almost 5 minutes thinking about each other then at the same time.  
  
"well I'm going to bed goodnight"  
  
They both giggled at the same moment and walked off to Gryffindor tower.  
***  
Harry laid in bed tossing and turning not able to sleep thinking about something new that had started coming to him every night now for a few years, actually ever since Cindy had started coming to Hogwarts, he had starting having these amazingly vivid dreams about Hermione in a dark old damp stone cell and now and then she would get up and try to talk to him try to tell him something but he always woke up before he found out what she was saying.  
He got up and went out into the common room to find no one else but Ally Bloom sitting there on the couch.  
  
"Ironic how we keep finding each other like this huh?" she said without turning around but hearing him walk clumsily down the stairs.  
  
"Ya I guess" he replied sitting down next to her  
  
Ally looked at him feeling really guilty about something she hadn't told him.  
  
"Harry there's something I have to tell you that I should've told you a really long time ago.." she said now turning her body to face him  
  
"what??" Harry said tiredly but a little enthusiastically  
  
"well I think.... Hermione's.. well.... not exactly dead" she said with an expression on her face like she was about to be hit  
  
but on the other side of the couch Harry's smile started to fade away  
  
"what?" he said not believing his ears  
  
"no no no shes dead I saw it happen!!" he said starting to get really, really mad  
  
" Harry remember when I was talking about this sixth sense I had?" she said nevously  
  
"Ya so" he said turning away from her  
  
"well I kinda have little visions too" she said  
Harry sat there dazed his love his only love who he thought had died and would never come back was alive and he could've been making up ways to save her these past years?  
  
"Harry the dreams you have been having I know what they mean but I cant exactly interoperate them but I suggest you try as hard as you can to live out the whole thing oh and by the way there is someone else who has known about this.." She said sadly  
"Cindy" they both said together  
Hey guys I'm sorry about the long long long long long long long long wait but I had so0o0o0o00o0o0o0o much to do and I'm sry its kinda short but just because of that I'll hurry with the next chapter  
And now a shout out and a few answers to my reviewers:  
  
Coolcassie: thank you  
  
Samantha: thank you too  
  
MEEE: thank you also  
  
Stormrose: thanks to you I did continue  
  
Coffee house: yes more soon  
  
Karina: see its not so terribly horrible is it now  
  
The fly: yes she will and thank you  
  
Dkg: see she surfaced  
  
Ravishingly descreet: you were my very first reviewer and I thank you for the help you gave me and I tried to put more details in for you  
  
By Bye  
  
BabyJ5 


End file.
